LIFE OF A SEX ADDICT
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 72. Harvey and Ivy celebrate Valentine's Day. Rated M because it's kinda raunchy... :\ It's more for safety.


More stories! Whee! Christmas has come early, you'll be recieving a bunch of stories! :D

This one is rated M because... well, it's kinda sexual. Ya know. :\

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favorites. :)

Rock on, people~

* * *

LIFE OF A SEX ADDICT

* * *

Ivy opened her eyes and hissed. She grabbed the closest blanket and tossed it over her head. She blinked a few times and tried to figure out what was happening. Harvey was sleeping on the couch, and she was on the floor.

Ivy rubbed her temples and slowly pulled herself from under the coffee table and back onto the couch.

Harvey groaned and wrapped his arms around her, with his eyes still closed.

"What'd we do?" Ivy moaned into his chest.

Harvey swallowed and cleared his throat, "I taste wine and… oh."

"Oh?"

Harvey opened his eyes and lifted up the blanket, revealing them both to be naked, "Yep. We had crazy sex last night. That explains it."

Ivy smirked and scratched her neck, "Happy Day After Valentine's Day."

"That is another explanation."

Ivy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"How'd we get out here?"

Ivy looked over the couch, "Our clothes are in the kitchen and from what I can see, down the hall. It appears we knocked over a few chairs from the table. Couch looks worn in. Pillows are scattered. Wine glasses on the hardwood floor. Bunch of roses. Empty box of chocolate."

Harvey smiled, "Guess we had a good Valentine's Day…"

Ivy nuzzled his chest, "You're the sweetest thing ever. Too bad I don't really remember it…"

Harvey sighed, "Oh well."

Ivy continued scanning the room, "What's that?"

Harvey looked at the small box on the table Ivy was looking at.

"Not another ring is it?" she frowned.

Harvey kissed her cheek and leaned forward. He handed her the box.

"Oh shit. Not another," Ivy pouted.

"Open it."

"No."

"Please, don't make me hit you."

Ivy growled at him and opened the box, "Oh… Harvey!"

Harvey smiled, "What do ya think?"

Ivy pulled the gold necklace out of the box and looked at the heart-cut diamond pendant, "Put it on for me?"

Harvey pulled her hair away from her neck and hooked the necklace around her neck.

Ivy looked down at the jewelry and smiled, "Alright, I love it."

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear."

Ivy leaned back to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Ivy sighed, "Should we clean up?"

"No…"

"What do you have in mind then, Mr. Dent?"

Harvey smirked and crawled on top of her.

"Do you ever get tired?"

"Do you?"

Ivy smirked, "I guess not."

"Exactly."

* * *

Ivy let out a sigh, "This Valentine's Day gets better and better."

"Why?" Harvey asked picking the shattered pieces of lamp they had recently knocked over during their second round of Post-Valentine's Day fun.

Ivy pulled her knees up to her chest and fixed the blanket up to her chest, "Harley just texted me and said she wants to have a girls day out to go and shop for wedding stuff."

Harvey sighed, "Pammy, I don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to be pissed at me if I say anything."

"Harvey…"

"No, Pammy, you will flip a bitch on me. No joke."

Ivy rolled her eyes and got up from the floor, letting the blanket slip to her ankles.

"Awh, Pammy, you can't do that."

Ivy sat down on the side of the couch and used her hands to separate her knees and push out her breasts.

"Ok, no," Harvey snapped turning away.

Ivy let out a slow moan as she slid her hands closer to her inner thighs.

Harvey swallowed and began breathing heavily, "Stop that."

"Then tell me, lover," Ivy whispered.

"Oh… shit…"

Ivy smirked, "Don't make me go crazy."

Harvey bit his lip, "No… please, no."

Ivy began making circles with her fingers, "Oh! Loosing it!"

Harvey whimpered and leaned onto the chair to support his weight.

"Then tell me, Goddamn it" Ivy snapped.

Harvey frowned, "I can't. I don't want you to be mad at me… again."

"I won't be mad."

"Yes, yes you will."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Come here."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know exactly what you have planned."

"And what is that?"

"You're going to wrap your legs around me and rub your body against mine and get me to submit to you."

Ivy giggled, "You know me too well."

"Yeah. I know."

Ivy smiled, "If you love me-"

"Oh, no! You're not allowed to play that card!" Harvey cried.

Ivy giggled and ran one hand through her loose hair while the other made its way up her body and to her breast.

Harvey sighed, "You won't hit me will you?"

"No, I promise not to hit you. Too hard."

Harvey sighed and moved behind the chair, just in case, "Well, you're being a kind of hypocrite on some level…"

"EXCUSE ME!" Ivy shouted throwing a pillow at him.

Harvey ducked before he got hit, "SEE! This is what I'm talking about!"

"Then you better redeem yourself!"

"Ok, my opinion is that you always wanted Harley to get a better man, yet now that she has and he wants to marry her, you are getting all pissy about it…"

Ivy crossed her arms above her breasts, "Hmm."

"Are you going to stab me?" Harvey asked slowly.

Ivy exhaled gradually, "No."

"Thank God…"

"You're right…"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah…" Ivy pouted.

Harvey sighed, "May I approach you?"

"Please…"

Harvey got up and walked over to Ivy cautiously. Ivy rested her head on Harvey's chest and frowned. Harvey pulled her into a hold.

"Thank you for being honest…" Ivy mumbled.

"Thank you for not murdering me."

"Yeah…" Ivy sighed.

Harvey looked down at Ivy's breasts pressed against his lower abdomen and couldn't help but smirk.

Ivy sighed, "Are you still turned on?"

"It's hot when you get mad…"

Ivy giggled, "I can see that."

"Shut up."

"C'mere," Ivy murmured wrapping her arms around his lower back, "We can fix this."

* * *

"Are we sex addicts?" Harvey asked, once he had caught his breath.

"I don't know…" Ivy frowned, "Possibly."

Harvey groaned, "You are incredible."

"Me? Please."

Harvey smirked and kissed her neck. Ivy sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"When does Harley need you?"

"About 12ish."

"Huh. I have you for another hour."

Ivy laughed, "Please tell me you're thinking with your head and not your dick."

Harvey grinned, "Heh…"

Ivy gave him a playful shove, "I know you are a sex addict."

"Tell you what, love."

"What?" Ivy asked.

"You can clean up the second lamp today we've broken."

"Look, it's not my fault. You're the pushing me up against every damn wall and surface."

"You like it."

"Yes, I do. But maybe we should be a bit gentler."

"I can't wait to see how the bedroom looks."

Ivy groaned, "Oh, God…"

Harvey grinned and kissed her jaw, "Wanna go check it out?"

Ivy sighed, "No."

"Wanna have sex?"

Ivy laughed, "Drop it!"

"Let's check out the bedroom," Harvey smiled.

Ivy shot her hands into the air, "Help me up."

Harvey leaned over and pulled her up. Ivy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her legs up and carried her down the hallway.

Ivy closed her eyes, "I changed my mind about the bedroom."

"Too late," Harvey pushed open the door with his foot.

"What the hell…" Ivy frowned.

"Huh," Harvey echoed.

The bedroom looked as if it hadn't even been touched.

"That is… weird…" Harvey frowned.

"I know, I thought we had done something in here…"

"I guess the worst was in the living room."

"I guess," Ivy agreed.

Harvey set her down on the floor and walked into the room for further inspection.

Ivy walked over to the closet and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of black flats.

"You gonna get dressed?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, I should get ready to go," Ivy replied pulling out panties and a bra, "Do you need to take a shower?"

"No," Harvey shook his head handing her a pair of dark jeans.

Ivy took the jeans, "Thank you. I'm gonna go get ready."

She kissed both sides of Harvey's face before she left the room.

"And you don't want me coming into the bathroom with you why?" Harvey called down the hall.

"Because, you'll end up making love to me in the shower and truth be told, I feel kind of dizzy from our multiple copulations this morning."

Harvey grinned, "Fine."

"I'll screw you later though!" Ivy confirmed turning on the lights in the bathroom.

Her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped, as did her clothes in her hands.

"Oh. My. God."

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked.

"Oh. My. God."

"Babe? Pammy? You ok?"

"H-Harvey… what d-did we do?"

"Why?"

"The bathtub doesn't have a shower curtain anymore…"

Harvey walked out into the kitchen and flipped on the lights, "Oh holy Jesus…"

"What!" Ivy cried.

"Ha, uh, guess we ruined the kitchen, too…"

Ivy fell to her knees, "Shit! There's more wine! And…"

Ivy held up a pair of handcuffs, "Dear God…"

Harvey walked down the hallway, "Found the shower curtain… it was on the counter. At least we had some sense to limit our mess."

Ivy sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Damn… looks like a tornado blew up in here…" Harvey frowned.

Ivy held up the handcuffs, "You find any more interesting things?"

Harvey laughed, "Oh damn!"

Ivy sighed, "Yep."

Harvey helped her up to her feet and smiled.

Ivy frowned, "Selina is going to flip a bitch. We broke her favorite perfume bottle and everything that was on top of the counter is now spread out on the freaking floor! What the hell were we thinking?"

"Well, I can give you one main thought."

"Oh wow."

"Well, Valentine's Day equals sex to many couples."

"We are so dangerous…"

Harvey grinned, "Yes we are."

Ivy laughed, "Unbelievable…"

Harvey kissed her neck, "I love you."

"How are we gonna clean this up?"

"Um…"

"I have idea, since most of this was probably your idea, you can clean when I'm gone."

Harvey laughed, "That is unfair."

"No, it's unfair that most of my stuff has been damaged."

Ivy leaned down and held up her bottle of hairspray that had a huge dent in the side, "How'd this even happen!"

Harvey grinned and slowly shrugged.

Ivy clamped her hands on her hips, "Ugh."

"Sorry…" he laughed.

Ivy shook her head and grinned, "Again, unbelievable."

"Yeah…"

Ivy walked into the bathroom, "Oh ew!"

"What?"

"Look at the bathtub water."

Harvey looked at the murky water, "Oh… gross…"

Ivy gagged, "Oh, I'm so getting changed in the bedroom."

Harvey shook his head at the mess.

"You said the kitchen was as bad, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is the sink as bad?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Wait," Harvey laughed, "Why?"

"Where else am I gonna take a shower?"

"Oh… wow."

"Want some advice?" Ivy asked.

"Perhaps."

"Get cleaning," Ivy laughed and walked down the hall with her things.

Harvey looked back into the bathroom, "We're gonna need a hazmat suit…"

Ivy laughed to herself and pulled the straps of her bra back on.

"Man… this is nasty as hell…."

"Get over it!"

"No, Pammy, I am not sticking my hand in there."

"Harvey. It's just us. It doesn't have herpes for the love of God."

"It's still disgusting!"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. No. No. No."

"You sound like me, what'd you find?"

Harvey walked down the hall and into the room, he held up Ivy's thong from last night. It had basically been ripped to shreds.

"Oh my God…" Ivy pouted, "That was expensive!"

Harvey sighed, "I'm sorry."

Ivy sighed and took her thong, "More proof about your kinky sex."

"Well," Harvey frowned, "That wasn't really all I found."

Ivy's jaw dropped, "Now what?"

Harvey held up a male thong and began blushing.

Ivy's expression of shock turned into a giant grin, "No."

Harvey turned away from her and cleared his throat.

She giggled and took the green thong, "Nice colors…"

"Shut up."

"Aww! Are you blushing?"

Harvey crossed his arms.

"I can't tell, your face is now the same color on both sides."

"Great."

Ivy leaned up and kisses him, "You're my hero."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"And we don't remember this. Did we take pictures at least?"

"Well, the camera is also in there. So we either took kinky pictures or recorded our sex."

Ivy laughed, "Go get it."

Harvey stomped down the hallway and picked up the digital camera. He stomped back down the hall and into the bedroom.

Ivy whisked the camera away and jumped onto the bed, wearing only her bra. Harvey slid onto the bed and put his arm around her shoulders.

Ivy snuggled onto his body and turned on the camera.

"Can we just delete them now?" Harvey pleaded.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to see them."

The first picture came up on the screen and it caused Harvey to bury his face in the pillow.

Ivy began laughing, "Oh… wow, Harvey."

"No, no, no."

The picture showed Harvey sitting on the counter with a glass of wine, wearing just the green thong.

The next one was Harvey and Ivy both wearing their lingerie.

The one after that was Ivy pulling down the cups of her bra, revealing her nipples.

It was quite obvious they had both had way too much to drink.

Ivy giggled and began flipping through the rest of the pictures. Most of them contained Harvey and Ivy getting drunk and kissing. Some were a little more scandalous and could be considered porn.

Harvey sighed, "Can we delete them?"

"No! I want the one of you pretending to be a stripper and taking off your man thong as my background!"

"Pamela."

"Sorry, sorry. But I do want to keep these pictures…"

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Save them for later years to show to our ki-" Ivy cut herself off.

Harvey also caught his breath and let his shoulders fall.

Ivy put her hand to her lips, "Oops. Almost let that slip."

Harvey sighed and kissed her forehead, "Hey, don't think about it. It's ok."

Ivy sniffed and began wiping the brimming tears from her eyes, "Wow."

"Hey, hey, hey…"

Ivy buried her head into his chest, "Ugh."

Harvey kissed her again, "You can keep the pictures if they'll make you happy."

"They would," Ivy nodded.

"Alright, you can even put the one of me naked as your background."

Ivy smiled and kissed his chest, "Thank you."

"I love you."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Take off my bra, please. I want to make love to you."

Harvey grinned and sat up, "Really?"

"You're amazing and I feel like I owe it to you. Off with the bra."

"Hell I'll put on the thong for you!"

Ivy giggled and kissed him, "Let's get that on and do some more kinky shit."

"I love the way your mind works."

"I know."

FIN


End file.
